Summer Vacation
by Fireyangel
Summary: Eriole invited Madison, Li, and Sakura to England. Was it really Eriole who invited them? This is my first fic please R
1. Default Chapter

Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors

Firey: Alright first let me tell you that I have no clue what Eriole's personality is like. I live in New York and they only got up to the episode Meiling's Story. I just heard of him from alot of Card Captor Sakura websites. I hope you like my little fic and please Read and Review my story I'd really like that.

(Sakura POV)

Why hasn't he written or call me? Why did he leave? Why am I still thinking of him? It has been over 5years since I last saw him. Li what did I do to make you leave me? Why am I blaming myself for something I know I had nothing to do with? Or maybe he did leave because of me. Why am I asking myself questions I know I have no clue what the answer is? Maybe if I call Li I could hear his voice again. No that is impossible if every time I try I end up hanging up on the first number. It's summer vacation this is the time of year to enjoy yourself and clear up your mind. (PHONE RINGS)

"Sakura the pone is for you," my dad told me.

I picked up the phone "Hi who is this?"

"Hey this is Madison."

"Oh hi Madison, what's new?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with me to England for 1month?"

"Oh sure sounds like fun. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"All I need to do is ask dad. How 'bout a call you in a few minuetes."

"Fine."

"Thanks Madison. Bye."

"Bye Sakura." (HANG UP PHONE)

I walked down stairs to ask dad I'm so excited I hope he says yes. "Daddy can I go to England for a month with Madison."

He replied "Sure Sakura, you could go."

"Oh thanks alot I love you daddy," I said with a big hug.

"Now just go on and pack while I bye your tickets."

"Don't worry about the tickets Madison already go them covered."

"Then go and pack wait when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving where?" Tori inturrupted.

"I'm going to England." I said with pride.

"Do they actually let monsters like you go there?"

"Ha ha very funny." I said walking up stairs.

(Li POV)

Every time I look at my reflection at the pond next to the cherry blossom tree why do I always think of Sakura. I wonder if Sakura has moved on. I know one thing I haven't moved on. I think it's starting to rain I better go inside. (PHONE RINGS) I picked it up.

"Hello Li speaking, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Hey Li it's me Eriole."

"Oh hey Eriole."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come to England and site see with Madison and I for 1month."

"Sounds like fun but first I have to ask my mother expect a call from me in a few minutes."

"Alright bye Li."

"Bye." (HUNG UP PHONE)

"Who was that son?" my mom startled me.

"It was just Eriole, Mother may I go to England and sit see with Madison and Eriole?"

"I don't see why not, sure. How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be gone for 1month."

"I guess you deserve a vacation after all your training."

"Thank you Mother."

"Alright then now let me just go to the airport and bye your tickets. After that I'll descuss it with the clan. For now you better start packing."

"Thanks Mother I love you," I said giving her a hug.

"What are you talking about little brother?" Futie asked and inturupted.

"I'm going to England," I answered.

"Oh really, how exciting," she said pinching my cheaks.

(Eriole POV)

"LET ME GO!" I said to a deamon that looks like me.

"Why should I? My plan is going exactly as I plan. Li and Madison thinks they're going here to site see." the deamon said.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because when the Clow Mistress finds her loves are in trouble she is instinked to save them."

I just stared at this deamon why does he want to this.

_________________________

Okay what do you think so far? Please R&R I'd really like it. I know it doesn't seem like an S&S right now but I mean it it'll soon become one. It'll also be an adventure. Please e-mail me if you wish at [][1]fireyangel@clowmistress.com also please visit my website in May 4, 2001 when it's finish [][2]http://kawaii.topcities.com/ . I also like when people bother me with instant messaging. My AIM is animeschoolgirl. I'm always bored but still like when people annoy me.

Ja ne

   [1]: mailto:fireyangel@clowmistress.com
   [2]: http://kawaii.topcities.com/



	2. Chapter 2

Summer Vacation Ch. 2

Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors

Firey: Alright first let me tell you that I have no clue what Eriole's personality is like. I live in New York and they only got up to the episode Meiling's Story. I just heard of him from alot of Card Captor Sakura websites. I hope you like my little fic and please Read and Review my story I'd really like that. I know I said this before.

(Sakura POV)

"Madison how much longer until we get to England?" I asked.

"Just go to sleep we will be there by I guess when you wake up." Madison said cheerfully. 

I guess she's right I should go to sleep I am sleepy. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

*****

"Sakura wake up we're here now," Madison said constantly.

"Huh oh right," I said sleepishly.

When we got out I amediatly saw Eriole. I was still half asleep so Madison called out to Eriol for us.

"Eriole over here," Madison screamed in my ear.

"Hello Miss. Madison, Hello Miss. Sakura surprise seeing you here. We must go now before our meal becomes cold. I made some delictable food." I don't thik Eriol was very excited to meet me.

"Yumm I'm getting hugry," I'm very hungry.

*****

I entered Eriols home smelling the sent of delicous baked goods. "Eriol did you make a cake?"

"Yes Miss would you like a slice."

"Yes indeed." He went over to the kitchen counter to get me a slice.

"Madison could you please wait here I have to go back to the airport to pick up somebody. Help yourself and Sakura to anything." Eriol told us.

"Sure who are you going to pick up in the airport?" Madison agreed.

"Somebody," he simply said before he left. I certainly wonder who he is picking up and why we Madison and I can't come.

(Madison POV)

I wonder why Sakura has been so quiet lately. This is not like her. I thought she got over Li 4years ago. I geuss her mind did just not her heart. She really has to learn to think with her heart not her head. I wonder who Eriol is going to pick up. He never told me anyone else he's going to pick up and/or join us. Eriol should be coming back soon. Huh I think I just heard something. 

"Madison did you just hear something?" Sakura inturrupted.

"I think so, what do you think it was?"

"Sounded like a small grown.?"

"Yeah you're right."

"Madison... will you get me another slice of cake?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to look where it's coming from."

"Good luck."

(Sakura POV)

Humm I know that sound is familiar. The groan sounds like an old friend, but which one. The only friend I know who lives near here is Eriol well he lives here. All my other friends are in Japan except Li and Meiling in Hong Kong. Maybe that noise was a ghost oh no I hope not. Great Now I'm just scaring myself. 

"Sakura did you find out what it was yet?" Madison asked running toward me.

"No but maybe it's a ghost and you should know I'm terrified of ghosts."

We walked deeper and deeper in the dark hall way until we heard Eriol call us, "Madison, Sakura I'm back and I brought Li with me." Wait did he say Li was with him?

(Li POV)

Wait did I just hear him right did he just call Madison AND SAKURA. He never told me Sakura was going to be here.

-------------------------

Sorry for making this chapter so short but I needed to make a good cliff hanger. Because of that I'll make the next chapter extra long. Please R+R this chapter I'd really like to know what you guys think. Or you could e-mail me at [][1]fireyangel@clowmistress.com and reamember to visit my website Kawaii Captor @ [][2]http://kawaii.myeva.net in May 4, 2001 when it's finish. And my screeen name is Fireygirlangel

   [1]: mailto:fireyangel@clowmistress.com
   [2]: http://kawaii.myeva.net



	3. Chapter 3

Summer Vacation Ch. 3

Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors it belongs to CLAMP. If I did then I would love to go out with Li he is just soooooo cute (did i actually said that?)

Title: Summer Vacation  
By: Fireyangel  
E-mail: [][1]fireyangel@clowmistress.com  
Chapter 3

_____________________________________

(Sakura POV)

Oh my goodness when did they ever mention that Li was going to join us. Holy shit why in the world. But I have to admit I did wish he had came. Oh Li why did you leave me. Only if I cold actually ask him for real.

"Hi Li, funny seeing you here," Madison said cheerfully.

"Hello," was the only thing that Li said the entire time so far.

"I think I should all show you to your rooms." Eriol told us.

"Yeah," we all said in unison.

"Madison and Sakura share the room firest door on the right, and Li your room Is the first one on the left." Eriol infromed us. 

Somehow I felt a strange chill go down my spine everytime Eriol talks. I haven't had chill like this one since I captured clowcards. Oh well I better start unpacking.

"Eriol do you know any good resterants around here?" Madison asked.

"Ofcourse, well does The Sweet sound good?" Eriol replied.

"Sounds great. How about I treat everyone there for dinner." Madison asked.

"Sure," Eriol and I relplied. Li hasn't said a word all he did was nodd making me feel well not right.

Eriol led us to our rooms. Madison and my room was absolutely lovely. There where two beds, one on the right and one on the left being seperated by a small study table.

"So Sakura which bed would you like?" Madison asked.

"Umm I'll take the one on the left."

"Then I'll take the one on the right."

^.~At The Sweet~.^

(EVIL Eriol's POV (Not the one that everybody just loves the evil look-alike))

Great how am I exposed to work out my plan if she's(Sakura) already here? I have to make a new plot of action. Now how am I going to do that if it took me about a year to make my last one? Wait I think I could still make it work. If I hide Eriol, Madiosn and Li in the cave in Glen island then I could go in to Sakura's dreams and tell her that I've hidden her friends.

"Eriol our food is here." Madison inturrupted.

"Great lets eat." that should hide my covor. Wait what is this feeeling I'm having when I look at Madison. Every time I hear her talk I just want to fall down to her feet and... Get out of this I have to do as I was destined, and I won't let this tomoyo girl ruine it for me.

"Eriol are you alright you haven't even touch your food yet?" Great she talks I get dazd I really need to get out of this. I have to mentally get her out of my head. Great I can't what is It with Madison. 

Wait I know how could I forget. Since I used a part of Eriol maybe Eriol has something with Madison.

Well all I know is that Eriol has some thing to say when We come back.

"Li why haven't you been talking at all since you came?" Sakura asked Li worrinngly.

"No reason," Li replied.

"There has to be a reason," Madison inturupted.

"I don't have one," Li replied.

"Whatever," Madison said.

Soon dinner came and go everybody was quite. Li and Sakura was being very distant.

^.~Home~.^

(Eriol's POV (The good one that everybody loves))

Great I'm helpless. My beautiful Madison is going to be distroyed just because I couldn't protect myself. I'm such a loser 

FLASH BACK

I can't wait until next week. That is when I will confess my love to Madison. I better go and bye a present. Maybe she would like that audorable white dress.

"Hello Eriol" a voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Somebody"

"What do you want?"

"You"

"Why?"

"I have a small plan to get a Mistress"

"What does it have to do with me"

"Nothing"

"I'm not getting you"

"You don't have to."

Then sudenly I was attacked by an invisable force. Soon some gas went around the room and then I became paralyzed. Unable to move. I was helpless.

End Flash Back

I'm helpless if know one knows where he hid me.

"Eriol we have to have a little talk" I guess he's back.

___________________________________

So what do you think? PLease Read/Review. Sorry It's not long. I can't wait 'til May 4 that's when my Birthday then I'll become 12.   
Ja ne

My AIM AN is: fireygirlangel  
[][2]Fireyangel@clowmistress.com  
[][3]http://shypink.topcities.com [Still working on it]

__________________________________

   [1]: mailto:fireyangel@clowmistress.com
   [2]: mailto:Fireyangel@clowmistress.com
   [3]: http://shypink.topcities.com



End file.
